


Tightrope

by 5021ZAIN



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5021ZAIN/pseuds/5021ZAIN
Summary: Hailey and Jay celebrate Valentine's Day for the first time, and it's at the hospital.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Tightrope

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, folks!  
> Here's some tooth-rotting fluff featuring Upstead (+ Will bc I love him), I hope you like it!

**** “ **I** can’t believe he ruined our Valentine,” Jay hissed, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms against his chest.

Hailey chuckled at the annoyed expression on his face, even though she could see his lips were curled in a tiny, excited smile.

"We don't even celebrate this day, I got a lot of questions," she commented, rubbing her huge belly as she recalled the reason why they were at the hospital. 

Her water had decided to break in the middle of the nice dinner Jay had meticulously organized (he even cooked) and before she could take a bite of the juicy steak that was begging to be tasted, they had to rush out of their house because their baby decided he wanted to be on this side of the world two weeks in advance.

Hailey was excited and nervous, it was the same amount of nervousness she'd felt when she'd first realized she had a baby growing inside of her.

She also felt ready, she was so ready to meet that tiny human being, the one she'd learn to love every single day for the past 36 weeks, that she was overwhelmed just by the  _ thought _ of finally holding him in her arms.

"Excuse me?! I had plans!" Jay retorted back, sliding his chair closer to the hospital bed Hailey was lied onto. 

As for Jay… He was pissed at his unborn son for the moment. He had planned the whole night detail by detail, but  _ someone _ had decided to make it all about him—the drama-filled Greek genes had already kicked in, definitely.

"Oh, I know you had plans," Hailey declared, a knowing look on her tired face.

She grunted when she felt the umpteenth kick against her belly, exhaustively rubbing her skin: the baby was  _ literally _ kicking her guts.

Jay looked at her skeptically and playfully rolled his eyes when he saw a smirk appear on her lips. 

"How?" he asked, pouting slightly.

Hailey scoffed at his question, shifting her position to a more comfortable one: "It's literally my job, babe," she responded, grinning at his annoyance.

"You've been nervous the whole week, you're nervous only when you're hiding things from me. And you decided to celebrate Valentine's day, which never happened in the last four years," she elaborated, causing a proud smile to appear on Jay's face.

He blushed when she looked into her eyes, starting to feel nervous once again. Jay didn't even know how many times he'd gotten up and then sat down in the last hour, just… they were a lot.

"And this little man decided to steal the spotlight," he said, bending over Hailey and placing a kiss on her exposed belly.

The blonde smiled at the sweet gesture, she was going to miss seeing him doing it.

Between the two of them, Jay was the one who was openly more excited about the pregnancy when they first found out Hailey was expecting a baby.

The night Hailey had gotten to him with a serious face, telling him they needed to talk, being a pessimist, he'd immediately assumed the worst, that maybe she didn't want to be with him anymore. 

When Hailey told him the infamous  _ "I'm pregnant" _ he had stared at her laughing out loud, totally relieved by the news.

He didn't freak out. Jay was ready, even then.

After the laughs, there were tears of joy. He couldn't describe how those two words coming out of Hailey's mouth made him feel. It was beyond joy, beyond happiness, beyond everything.

"So, are you asking me or..?" Hailey asked him as he was sitting down once again.

His eyes went to her face, widening. "Well, not here!" he exclaimed, shrugging.

Hailey smiled, not surprised by his response. He'd always told her how he thought that marriage proposals and baby deliveries shouldn't go along. In his opinion, there was something  _ "somehow manipulative" _ in them.

She stretched out her arm, motioning for him to grab her hand, which he gladly did. 

Jay intertwined their fingers, placing a soft kiss in the back of her hand.

"Let's pretend." Hailey smiled. "Let's pretend we're not at the hospital. Let's say we're at home. How were you gonna ask me?" she said, watching him bite his lips to suppress a huge grin from forming on his mouth.

Jay cleared his throat and decided to play along. He placed his free hand on her belly, starting to rub it, knowing it relaxed her.

"Well, I thought it was gonna happen after dessert," he started, a slight blush on his freckled cheek.

"I was gonna say that you're my best friend, and I love you"—his eyes locked with hers while he pronounced those three words—"And then something about how much you mean to me, about how I never felt a love like this for anybody else in this world. And when you feel like that when you have something like what  _ we _ have, you can't let it go, right?" Hailey nodded at his words, already feeling the tears at the corner of her eyes.

"I would've probably said thanks for being by my side ever since day one, especially when I didn't make it easy for you, even when I tried to push you away… you were there for me. Thanks for saving me from myself when I couldn't," he sniffled, quickly looking at the ground and starting to feel emotional.

"Thanks for being my safe place whenever I wake up from a nightmare and the world feels scary," Jay forced a smile and went back to look at Hailey, her face now stained with tears that seemed to have no intention of stopping.

He took a deep breath and then, "Thanks for showing me that love doesn't always have to be hard and complicated. Love should be easy and fun and, yes, it can be hard, but we make it a little less hard for each other. Thanks for proving me wrong because I'd never thought that I could love somebody again," Jay wiped away the tears on both of their faces, there was comfort even in crying together.

_ (Are you ready? ‘Cause I’m ready to let go _ _  
_ _ Never thought that I’d be ready again) _

"Thank you for not taking that job offer at the FBI"—Hailey chuckled at that, nodding and remembering how that event represented the beginning of everything for them—"god only knows where I'd be if you weren't here with me. Thank you for staying."

He caressed her belly, his tearful eyes gazing at it with an immense amount of love. "And then thank you because you're about to give me the best gift I could've asked for, even though the thought of messing this up scares me to death," Jay whispered, voicing his biggest fear.

Hailey cupped his stubbly face, brushing her thumb against his cheek in an attempt to wipe his tears. She looked him into his green eyes, they felt like home.

"You're gonna be a great father," she stated. Hailey would've bet her life on this, she did not doubt that their child was going to have the best father he could ask for.

Jay kissed her palm, inhaling the familiar scent of her skin. It smelled like vanilla and… just  _ her _ . "And you're gonna be the best mom," he mumbled back, his other hand still rubbing her belly.

There were a few moments of silence, the tears had dried out. 

"Yes," Hailey whispered after clearing her throat.

Jay lifted his gaze at her, his eyebrows raised.

"I'll marry you, Jay," she said, watching his lips curl into the biggest smile she'd ever seen on his face.

_ (Something told me it was you) _

His heart fluttered with joy when he heard her squeal and then laugh as he got up to lean and kiss her, wrapping her body in a tight hug. 

Their noses tenderly bumped into one another, "I love you, Hails," Jay whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too."

_ (चौदवीं का चाँद हो, या आफ़ताब हो? _

_ जो भी हो तुम खुदा कि क़सम, लाजवाब हो -  _

_ Are you the full moon or the sun? _

_ Whatever you are, I swear to God, you are beyond compare) _

* * *

When Hailey woke up, she thought she was dreaming.

Maybe it was the fact that her boyfriend—pardon, fiancé—was sitting next to her with their newborn in his arms. 

Maybe it was the contrast between his strong, muscular arms and the tiny size of their son.

Or maybe it was the fact that Jay was looking at him like he was the most precious thing in the world (he definitely was in  _ his _ world), softly brushing his index finger against the bridge of the nose of their baby.

He was born on February 15th at 6.03 (he was an early bird just like his father) after nine hours of labor. The delivery was painful, but everything went according to plans, thankfully.

Hailey couldn't describe what to her when she'd heard his first cry. It felt like being able to breathe again after being underwater for a lifetime. She'd never felt so…whole, complete.

Jay heard the sound of the bedsheets shift and averted his gaze to his fianceé (he still couldn't believe she'd said  _ yes _ ), smiling when he saw she was already looking at them.

He was about to greet her but then they saw the tall figure of Will behind the glassdoor.

Before waving at him to let him come in, Jay motioned for him to keep his voice low since the baby in his arms was sleeping.

Will nodded eagerly and opened the door, carefully closing it without making any sounds.

"How are you, guys? Hailey?" his gaze shifted between the two of them.

"A bit tired, a little sore, it's bearable though," she stated, and Jay looked at her with concerned eyes.

She showed him a smile, trying to reassure him.

"Aw, he's sleeping, I wanted to hold him," Will whined in a whisper as he approached his brother.

His eyes immediately got watery when he took a closer look at the newborn baby. That was his first time meeting his first nephew, it was a big deal.

Will sniffled, "What'd you name him?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"Sebastian Eoin," Jay answered, watching a tiny smile form on his brother's face.

"Hi, little Seb! I'm your uncle Will, the one that's _waaay_ cooler than your dad," he cooed softly, lightly brushing his thumb on the baby's chubby cheek.

Sebastian was born weighing 7.7 lbs, and that's why Hailey's belly was so huge (at least for her petite size).

He had his body covered in freckles just like his father and "He's the copy-paste of Jay when he was born, it's kinda scary," Will noted.

He was about to ask them a few more questions, but his pager went off, notifying him that he was needed elsewhere. 

Will groaned in annoyance, "Oh, c'mon!" he protested.

"Go. We're here, maybe next time you're free he'll be up and you can finally hold him," Jay winked at him, knowing that his brother was leaving the room against his will. No pun intended. 

Once they were left alone, "He's the seventh person who said he looks exactly like you," Hailey feigned annoyance, getting in a sitting position, suppressing a groan for the dull pain she was feeling. " _Seventh!_ "

"I did all the work and got nothing in return. Just the blond hair," she added, narrowing her eyes.

Jay chuckled proudly, "I'm sure next time we're gonna have a mini-you."

Hailey scoffed, "Jay Alexander Halstead. After all I've been through, there's not gonna be a next time anytime soon," she stated in a convinced tone.

Giving birth was overwhelming, emotional, and all that nice stuff, but  _ good lord, _ it hurt like a bitch! 

"Eh, I can be pretty persuasive," Jay muttered, tilting his head with a smug smile.

Hailey blushed immediately and bit her lips, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her smirk at his words. 

"And how are you gonna persuade me?"

"Eh. I don't think little Seb here is old enough to hear my train of thought."

And Hailey quietly laughed at that, watching her fiancé smile proudly for making her laugh.

She stared at the two men in front of her, looking at the resemblance between them. She was kidding before, Hailey  _ was _ glad that Sebastian looked like it was Jay who'd actually given birth to him.

She just couldn't wait to get to know him more and see if he'd also inherited his father's kind heart, though she did not doubt it.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, how was it?  
> I really hope you enjoyed it.  
> I got the idea for this OS super randomly yesterday: I was turning in bed and briefly woke up, and BAM! this came in my mind. I took my phone, wrote down the general idea and then went back to sleep LOL
> 
> Anyways, this was mostly inspired by ZAYN's song Tightrope. He's my favorite artist and this song is literally a declaration of love ("Something told me it was you"), I adore it so much! It contains a sample of an old Indian song, it's the lyrics I put at the end of the first section of this OS.
> 
> What else? Yes, I don't know if you've read my series of one shots, it's called "Chuckles and Goldilocks... and Freckles!" and I guess we can consider this as a prequel of that series..? Yeah.
> 
> I guess that's all!  
> Hope you have a nice day! See ya soon! :)
> 
> PS: if you read my long fic "Wolves", I did not forget about it ahahahah the update is coming tomorrow, I swear!


End file.
